tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gui Sha
The law enforcement elder of the Dark Guild and in command along with Long Sha. It is highly likely that he has been reborn multiple times using the Spiritual Constellation Technique.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? He appeared at the City Lord's Mansion just in time to stop the summoned Snow Wind Spiritual God from killing the Sacred Family's elders. He calls himself a servant to the master of the Dark Guild (Demon Lord) and offers to spare the Snow Wind Family if they bow down to the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets He seems to be a legend rank Demon Spiritualist, however Nie Li can tell he is actually only a high level black gold rank with some nice treasures. His abilities manifest as a dark light, first as wings which allow him to fly, then as a shield that can even withstand an attack from the Snow Wind Spiritual God. What he did not expect was that Ye Zong would arrive at that moment and that he would break through into Legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 185 – Gui Sha Gui Sha knew that a prolonged battle would be difficult for him, so he moved to escape. He created a black vortex that allowed many of the high ranking Sacred Family members to escape. When he attempts to open a second vortex for himself, Nie Li uses the space locking ability of the Nether Phantom within the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. With his method of escape blocked, he integrated with his Bloodthirsty Devil. He then tries to persuade Ye Zong that if he attempts to try to stop him from leaving he will pay a heavy cost. However, it is Nie Li that will not allow him to go. He attacks Gui Sha with several mountain-like shadowy demon beasts and easily overwhelms him, severely injuring him in a single strike. At the last minute Long Sha arrives and saves him. After suffering an overwhelming blow from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Long Sha grabs him and escapes. Gui Sha is shocked to discover that Long Sha is seriously injured. They retreat to the Dark Guild hideout with a newfound fear of Nie Li and his Ten Thousand Demon Beast Array.【TDG】Chapter 187 – Confrontation After the failure of the attempted assassination of Ye Zong, Ye Han escaped the Dark Guild and joined up with an even stronger family in the Nether Realm. Unfortunately, Ye Han revealed the existence of Glory City to the Wugui Family. Long Sha and Gui Sha could not act in this situation and decided to take a "wait and see" attitude. They then went into seclusion cultivation to heal and prepare for the Demon Lord's return from training.【TDG】Chapter 203 – Remnant map? Nie Li later learns that the Dark Guild's base is in Blackrock City in the Nether Realm. Even though he does not personally run into them, he does gain the aid of several powerful Demigod rank experts and sends them after the Dark Guild. Rather then face a battle they can not win, the Demon Lord takes his Dark Guild into hiding. He has figured out that this most likely the doing the youth (Nie Li) that Gui Sha and Long Sha described from Glory City. Now that he has gained a body with a Supreme Physique, he plans to join the Lord of Nether's disciple selection and orders the members of the Dark Guild to remain in hiding.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord Abilities and Equipment Category:Dark Guild